1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a locking device of a charging port for charging a battery mounted on the vehicle.
2. Background Information
As a technique related to a charging port locking device, the technique is disclosed as described in Japanese Laid-Open Application Publication No. H9-161884. In this publication, a charging connector for connecting a charging station as a power supply unit to a charging port of an electric vehicle to allow a charging operation by connecting the charging connector to the charging port.